1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to racks that are assembled on flatbeds of vehicles, e.g., open-top trailers, for shipping sheets, e.g., glass sheets.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art and Technical Problems
One mode of transporting glass sheets between locations is to load the sheets on racks mounted on flatbed of railcars or trailers. The racks used are preferably of the type than can be assembled for shipping the sheets and thereafter disassembled to maximize space in the trailer for carrying return lading. Prior art racks that are assembled and disassembled in trailers are taught in
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,596,755; 3,848,917; 3,878,942; 3,939,780; 3,955,676.
Although the racks taught in the above-identified patents are acceptable for their intended purposes, they have limitations. One of the limitations is that the sheets are mounted with the major surfaces of the sheets parallel to the walls of the trailer. A disadvantage with this arrangement is that the spaced distance between the prior art racks and adjacent walls of the trailers is narrow and therefore overhead equipment, e.g., a crane having a spreader bar and sling assembly are employed to clear the walls of the trailer and load the sheets on the racks. As can be appreciated, the loading and unloading of the sheets could be expedited if the sheets were loaded on the rack without the necessity of clearing the trailer walls and manipulating the sheets in a confined space, e.g., between the racks and adjacent trailer wall.